Nature of the Beast
by Faux Fox
Summary: Vegeta is acting like the animal he is and Bulma learns a bit about how saiyans work. 3 year gap. One-shot Ooc and very AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama

The wet, sickening thud on the kitchen table startled Bulma out of scientific article she'd been happily reading while eating a snack. She looked up to see an animal carcass of some sort draped across half the table.

"Woman, we shall have this for dinner," came the gruff voice of the man who had dropped the creature in front of her.

Bulma closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Seething, she glared up at the man. "Vegeta, first, how many times do we have to go over this. We buy our meat from butcher. It comes sliced up, neatly packaged, and labeled with what it is. We don't need you do hunt random creatures for our meals." She breathed out a heavy sigh. "Two my name is Bulma, not woman. You really need to learn it. Three, I'm not your slave to just drop everything and do your bidding." Slowly she stood from the chair and planted her hands on the table. "Another thing. This is getting ridiculous. This is the eighth time in the last two weeks you've brought something back and demanded that we cook it for you. While it's nice that you actually gut and skin the things now, I'm not even sure how to go about cooking a whole animal. I'm also not sure I want to know what some of them are."

Vegeta frowned at her little tirade before giving her an odd look, a low growl, and stormed off.

For the next several minutes Bulma just stood there trying to figure out what to do with the thing on the table. She hadn't been expecting stuff like this when she invited the unruly Saiyan to stay with them. Everything had been sort of normal for about the first two months. Vegeta acting like everyone was beneath him, ordering everyone around, screaming death threats, picking verbal fights when she'd call him out on his behavior. Yes, pretty much normal. That all changed a couple weeks ago. He'd taken to flaunting his royal heritage and strength every time she saw him, reminding her that he could destroy everyone and the world without much effort. Then he'd started bringing dead animals back and demanding they be cooked for meals. She'd screamed in horror the first time he did it, dropping the bloody body of a deer at her feet, it's lifeless eyes staring at her. He'd sneered in disgust at her, but the next creature he'd brought back was gutted and headless. Now he was skinning them out after her complaints about the tough hides.

The sound of her parents stepping into the kitchen for an afternoon snack brought Bulma out of her thoughts.

"Oh, my!" her mother exclaimed upon seeing the table. "I see we'll be roasting beast for dinner again. That man is such a good hunter." Mrs Briefs beamed at her daughter.

Bulma groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Don't ever say that in front of him, Mom. Please don't encourage him. I've been trying to get him to stop. He just won't listen when I tell him we can get meat just fine. I just want to strangle him sometimes. And he's such an arrogant prick! Always going on about how powerful he is and how puny humans are."

Mr Briefs twitched his mustache in thought as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Sipping the beverage in quiet contemplation, he looked between the table and his daughter. "You know, it's kind of odd," he started then reached up to stroke Scratch on his shoulder. "It kind of reminds me of a cat. Always bringing home something dead to prove he's a good hunter. It's how cats show deep affection to their human."

Bulma glared at her father and pointed at the table. "THIS is NOT affection. This is terrorizing. Saiyans are monkeys not cats, no matter how much that tail of theirs reacts in much the same ways."

Her father shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "I'm just saying dear, he only brings these things to you. The rest of us are ignored or just treated indifferently. I think he may like you."

Mrs Briefs clasped her hands together in glee. "Oh think of how cute the grandchildren will be! That handsome man will surely make some cute babies, and with adorable little tails!"

A look of absolute horror crossed Bulma's face and, with a high pitched shriek, she ran from the kitchen and to the isolation of her room.

In her room, Bulma flung herself on her bed, trying to rid her mind of everything her parents had said. 'Dad's insane,' she concluded, 'Absolutely insane. No one in their right mind would have come to that conclusion.' She could admit to herself that the Saiyan prince was handsome and she felt a bit attracted to his looks, but she knew he wasn't human. He was a killer. She knew what sort of monster he was. Most of her Z fighter friends had thought she was insane just for allowing him to stay on Capsule Corp property.

Bulma groaned to herself and decided she was going to hole herself up in her room for the rest of the night. Maybe catch up on some reading. Get to bed early and get some good sleep for once. Anything to avoid whatever scathing comments Vegeta would have at dinner, and avoid the thoughts that her father put in her mind.

Bulma successfully avoided Vegeta for the next several days. She was having a nice quiet afternoon in her lab, meticulously working on a computer board, when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled over her shoulder, not looking up from her work. The door opened, then closed and footsteps came up to stand behind her.

"Hey, babe. How's it been?" A familiar voice spoke.

Inwardly Bulma sighed. Great. Her currently ex-boyfriend was here. "Hi, Yamcha. What brings you here?" She spun in her chair to look at him.

With a sheepish smile and nervous laugh, Yamcha scratched his head. "I was just looking for you babe. I know we didn't end well this last time, and I was an idiot, but I really miss you. I'd like for us to give it one more shot."

Bulma had to fight rolling her eyes at him. It was always Yamcha asking for 'one more shot' no matter what he did. "Yamcha, I'm sorry. I just can't right now. I'm still really angry over our last break up a month ago. I mean I caught you making out with that blonde bimbo in that club!"

Holding up his hands placatingly, Yamcha took a step back. "I said I was sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen..."

"What? To get caught sucking her face off?" Bulma was getting upset at him again, remembering that day.

"It wasn't like that, really! I'd only just met her and one thing lead to another and you know how hormones can be!" Yamcha was getting nervous. This conversation wasn't going the way he'd planned. He'd been expecting her to jump at getting back together like normally happened.

Bulma was fuming. "Really!? Hormones!? That is your excuse!?"

"Well, yeah. Us guys have needs, and well, you never go past the heavy petting stage. It kind of builds up on a guy."

Bulma was seeing red now. All the anger and rage boiling to the surface. "I've told you hundreds of times, I'm not having sex until I'm in a permanent committed relationship! It's obvious I was never going to get one out of you! I can't count the number of times I've caught you cheating over the years! I am Done With You! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

Reaching for the nearest object, she chucked a screwdriver at Yamcha's head. He dodged it and ran for the door. 'Sheesh,' he thought, 'I'll have to give her some more time to cool off.'

Bulma stormed into the kitchen for dinner that night. Only her parents were at the table. No sign of an annoying alien prince.

Dr and Mrs Briefs could almost feel the anger radiating off their daughter. Her mom was the one to ask the question on their minds. "Bulma, dear, what's wrong?"

Glancing up at her mother, Bulma let out an exasperated sigh. "Yamcha came to see me this afternoon wanting to get back together. Then he tried to explain away his cheating by saying it was my fault for not putting out. Imagine the nerve of that guy!"

Her mother gave her a sympathetic look. "Dear, it's not your fault. You were always so devoted to him, even though he's done stuff like this before. What you need is a man that's devoted to you and I don't think you'd ever get that with Yamcha. You just need to find the right man."

A bitter laugh echoed through the kitchen then gave way to sobs as Bulma broke down at her mothers words. "The right man?" she choked out bitterly, "I'll never find the right man. I'm almost 30 years old and the only relationship I've had is with a chronic cheater. No one else wants me. Maybe it's time to just give up and start collecting cats."

Mrs Briefs made her way over to her sobbing daughter and drew her into a hug, searching for words to say.

A snort came from the kitchen doorway where the Saiyan prince leaned. "At least the cats wouldn't whine as much as that weakling you're yowling over. It's about time you realized just what type of relationship you've been enjoying."

Bulma didn't even lift her head. "Shut up, Vegeta! No one asked for your opinion! I don't need you trying to break me down mentally right now! So get lost, no one wants you here!"

The flash of something crossed the princes face before being replaced by a sneer.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood. I've killed beings for talking to me like that," Vegeta growled.

Bulma was about to retort when she was cut off by her mother. "Now, now. No fighting. Bulma's just upset about earlier. Let's all just have a nice quiet dinner."

Vegeta crossed his arms with a grunt and sat at the table as Mrs Briefs started placing dishes in the center. Vegeta and Dr Briefs helped themselves and began eating. Bulma huddled herself in her chair, lost in her thoughts and only picking at the food her mother put on her plate.

Mrs Briefs quietly ate at her dinner for a while before suddenly brightening and turning her gaze on Bulma. "I know! We'll have a BBQ and invite all your little friends! You haven't had them over in a long while. I bet that would help cheer you up!"

Bulma looked up at her mother, a small smile starting to grace her lips. "That would be great mom! It's always a riot when the gang gets together. Today's Thursday, we should do it this Saturday. That gives us just enough time to get the food planned and prepped. I'll call everyone tonight."

She thought for a moment. "To bad it's the wrong time of year or I'd say a whole roast pig would be great. I loved it the last time when we did one of those."

Beaming, the two women started making plans for the party.

Only Dr Briefs noticed the contemplative look on Vegeta's face.

The Briefs women were up early the next day planning and calling around to get their favorite caterers to come cook the feast for the party. They sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and scribbling notes.

"Ok, mom, all we need to do is figure out what type of meat we want. Probably ribs and we should do some burgers. None of the guys are really fancy." Bulma tapped her pen to her teeth. "We do have to make it a lot since Goku is coming and you know how he eats. Gohan is nearly as bad. Saiyans are bottomless pits when it comes to food."

The outside kitchen door opened and footsteps made their way to the kitchen. Though her back was to the door, Bulma could see the look of surprise that crossed her mothers face at what was behind her. Bulma let out a groan. "That had better not be another dead animal, Vegeta."

He snorted and dropped the creature on the table in front of her. "You asked for this one, woman. Be glad that I'm such and adept hunter to bring it for you."

Bulma just stared at the mound in front of her. "Is that a pig? That thing is huge! Where did you get a pig?"

Vegeta ignored her questions and just turned and walked back towards the door. Pausing he called back, "Cook this for your party." With that he left shutting the door swiftly behind him.

Bulma was stunned speechless. 'Just what has gotten into that man?' she thought.

"Oh, this is just great!" Mrs Briefs squealed. "We'll have the best party yet! With the size of this, even those handsome Saiyan boys will be well fed." She paused for a second, "Oh, I have to call back the chefs! They'll need to get started cooking this soon if it's to be ready for tomorrow."

Early Saturday afternoon the indoor garden was set up and decked out for the party. Tables and chairs decorated the lawn. Heavily laden buffet tables held the side dishes and drinks. In the center of it all was the huge pig, freshly off the spit. The chefs had started carving it onto heaping trays. Soon it would all be ready for the guests and the help would leave, allowing total privacy at the party. They'd return to clean up in the morning.

Slowly the rag tag group started trickling in, Bulma greeted them all at the door enthusiastically. First was Krillen and Master Roshi, followed closely by Tien and Chiaotzu. It didn't take long before Roshi couldn't contain his hands and Bulma had to teach him a lesson in respect.

A short while later Goku arrived with Chi-Chi and Gohan. The entire family had their arms full of what looked like pies.

Bulma gave a delighted laugh. "Oh thank you Chi-Chi! You always make the best food. I bet these are delicious! You didn't have to make so many, though."

Chi-Chi gave her own laugh. "Of course I did. I know how much these Saiyans eat, and with three of them here, no one would get any if I didn't make this much."

"I doubt Vegeta will show up, he's not very social. He's probably training in the gravity room as we speak," Bulma huffed.

"No he's not. He's right over there," Gohan spoke, pointing towards a tree.

Bulma turned to see that Vegeta was indeed leaning against the tree, looking out of place and seeming to watch everything.

"This is great," Goku chirped, "I'm going to go say hi." He carefully deposited the deserts on an empty table and headed off for his greeting, swiftly trailed by Gohan.

Chi-Chi placed her own load on the table and turned to Bulma. "So how are you dealing with him living here? He's not causing you any trouble is he? I can have my Goku get rid of him."

Bulma opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by another guest slipping in and sliding his arm around her waist. "Hey, babe. Have you missed me?" drawled Yamcha.

Only Chi-Chi saw the frustrated irritation that filled Bulma's face before the woman turned and pulled the hand off her. "Now look here mister. I'm not your "babe" anymore so quit calling me that. I told you before that we are done. D. O. N. E. - DONE! I want a real relationship."

With that she turned, grabbed a surprised Chi-Chi by the arm, and drug her off to a quiet table.

"So what was that about?" Chi-Chi queried.

"He's a pig and a slut. I'm through with him and his cheating ways. I've done just fine without him for the last month. Why are all men such jerks?" Bulma crossed her arms in a huff.

Nodding, Chi-Chi gave her friend a sympathetic pat on the arm. "Not all men are like that. Just look at my Goku. He's the sweetest thing, and so loyal. I just know Gohan will grow up to be like him someday."

"Goku is different," Bulma laughed. "I'm kind of jealous of you. You have such a good man and never have to worry about him straying."

Chi-Chi snorted. "No, he won't stray, but he will run off to go fight at the drop of just about anything."

Snickering, Bulma nodded in agreement. "I could put up with that. Fighting is one thing. That's just in his nature."

Giving a broad smile, Chi-Chi turned and looked over the feast laid out. "I'm surprised he isn't eating yet. It does look like you really took Saiyan appetites into consideration." Spying the pig head surround by heaping trays of meat, she looked back at her friend. "Where in the world did you get a whole pig at this time of year? Judging by the size of the head, that think was huge, too."

"Vegeta found it somewhere. I didn't ask. When talking to mom on Thursday night, I mentioned that it would have been nice to have a whole pig for the party but that they were out of season. Friday morning Vegeta shows up with that thing." Bulma gestured at the table.

Chi-Chi frowned for a moment. "You asked for a pig and he brought one to you?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Apparently. At least this time it was something I actually would want to eat. That man has had a few screws come loose lately. His ego has grown enormously lately, too. Always boasting about himself. Then he's been dragging in all sorts of creatures and demanding I cook them. "

Eyeing the woman next to her, Chi-Chi carefully thought out her next question. She had an idea about something, but needed to know a few specifics. "So he's been bragging about how powerful he is and stressing his abilities?"

Bulma blinked, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Nodding to herself, Chi-Chi was pretty certain about her hunch. "Just a guess. I've seen it before." She waiting a few moments then spoke again with a knowing smirk. "So, we both know that Saiyan men are very easy on the eyes. Why haven't you made a move on the prince now that you're single? I _know_ you've at least had a thought about it. It's hard not to when living with a handsome man. Try taking a walk on the wild side. I bet you won't want to go back."

Turning deep red at the insinuation, Bulma gaped and let out a stuttered reply. "Are you insane? He's an arrogant beast who's used to getting his own way. Always ordering me around and treating me like crap. Even if I was a tiny bit interested, there is no way it would happen. If he knew, he'd make fun of my stupid human emotions and use it against me every chance he got."

Chi-Chi grinned and steered the conversation back to her questions. "So how long has he been bringing you meat, and have you thanked him for any of it?"

"Urgh! He's been dumping carcasses in front of me for the last few weeks. I've tried to get him to stop. Mom just thinks it's funny and Dad has weird ideas about it. Of course I haven't thanked him. I want him to stop. I've tried everything to get him to stop but he doesn't seem to get the concept of stores where we can just buy meat. " Bulma plopped herself down in a chair. This topic still exasperated her.

"Well you did want a pig for today. I think you should thank him for today's meat. I'm sure that would please him greatly. Maybe it will make him easier to get along with." Chi-Chi turned her head away so Bulma couldn't see the wicked grin.

With a deep breath, Bulma relaxed herself. "Fine. I probably should. I really did want pig. Let's go try a bite and see how it turned out first."

Both women made their way over to the buffet to sample the meat. Finding it quite good, they filled their plates with more meat and sides.

Pausing before heading to a table to sit, Bulma yelled out to the group of friends, "Come get the food! Hurry up before Goku decides to eat it all!"

Laughing, everyone made their way to fill plates.

Bulma and Chi-Chi sat near the end of a table, knowing they'd soon be joined by Goku, Gohan, and piles of food. Plate after plate was brought to the table, and much to their surprise, Vegeta joined his fellow Saiyans.

Speaking with his mouth half full, Goku praised the meal. "Man this is really good. That pig is tasty."

"Yes, it is very good." Bulma turned her head towards the prince and smiled. "Thank you for getting the pig for today's party, Vegeta. I really appreciate it."

At her words, Goku choked on his food. "Vegeta got this for you, Bulma?" He glanced over in time to see a look of triumph on Vegeta's face from Bulma's praise.

Bulma just nodded before rising. "I'm going to get me a bit more before you black holes eat the rest of it."

Setting her plate down so she could pick through the trays for her favorite meat portions, Bulma was surprised when Yamcha again slipped up to her.

"Please listen, Bulma," he began, "I know I've screwed up in the past, but please, this time will be totally different." He slipped something out of his pocket and dropped to his knee on the ground in front of her. "Please will you marry me? I can't imagine my life without you."

There was stunned silence in the garden for a moment at the scene. Bulma stuttered for a second. "Y-Yamcha, I, I just..." She glanced around at the waiting faces. Most were grinning wildly. When she got to the table with the Saiyans, she noticed very different looks. Chi-Chi looked disapproving with Goku mirroring her in an even deeper frown. Vegeta was glaring at Yamcha and looked ready to kill.

She looked back at the man in front of her. "No. I'm sorry, but no. I've told you several times we were done. This is not going to get us back together." She glanced back at Chi-Chi. "I think I may take a friends advice and try a walk on the wild side." With that she turned and walked swiftly to the trees, embarrassed at the scene.

She could hear Krillen and Roshi consoling Yamcha about the rejection, claiming he just needed to give her some time and she'd come around. 'Never again,' she thought. Once out of sight, she leaned against a tree, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

The feel of a hand caressing a few tendrils of her hair startled her and her eyes flew open. Vegeta stood in front of her, staring at the hair he held. His voice was deeper than normal as he spoke. "It is good you rejected that pitiful boy and accepted the better choice. His proposal was obviously the lesser of the two you've received." With that he turned and slipped back off the way he came.

Bulma stood there confused over his words. 'Two proposals? I never got two proposals. And what did he mean about accepting one of them?' Her thoughts couldn't make sense of any of it. She'd have to talk to Chi-Chi. That woman was good at helping her sort out things. She'd just give herself a few minutes to collect herself and her thoughts before seeking her friend out.

Slipping back to the table, Bulma was glad to see that the men were done eating and had gone off to an open area to train. She slid into the seat next to her friend. "Chi-Chi, did I miss something? I know Yamcha proposed in his vain effort to get me back, but I was told that someone else did as well, and then I was accused of accepting it."

Chi-Chi started choking on the beverage she was drinking and Bulma quickly thumped her on the back a few times. Gasping for breath for a moment, Chi-Chi looked at the other woman and an evil grin appeared on her face, "Of course you did, I was right here when you did it." She burst out laughing. "Oh, this is just to good. You live with a Saiyan teenager for years and then an adult for a year. I would have thought you, of all people, would have picked up that they do some odd things rather instinctively. Take food for instance. They do not share it willingly with anyone unrelated, except under very specific circumstances. When I first married Goku he was dragging home all sorts of things and bragging about how strong he was. Wouldn't even think about becoming my proper husband. It only stopped when I said 'Thank you for being such a good provider, it's all been very good. I prefer this type of meat so only bring that.' Then it was like a switch flipped and I couldn't keep him off me." She took a sip of her drink before continuing. "Some sort of mating instinct in that monkey brain. Have to prove to the female that you're the best hunter, strongest, and most desirable male around and that the offering should be accepted."

Bulma looked at her friend with wide eyes. "You knew what this was when I told you! You didn't say anything! You _encouraged_ me to thank him for the pig knowing damn well what it would mean to him! I can't believe you! Why would you do that to me?"

Chi-Chi just smiled liked she was humoring a small child. "My Goku says there is good in him and it just needs brought out. I believe that because he hasn't actually done anything bad since returning to Earth. Threats don't count, that's all puffery. I know you've been attracted to him, don't deny it. I also know you have a thing for the bad boy type. He will always be some part bad boy, you can't tame them fully." She paused and waved over to where Krillen was trying to get Yamcha drunk. "I know you've had issues with Yamcha. That man just can't keep from wandering. Always looking for something better, but wanting utter devotion from you, and you were giving it to him like a fool. You don't need that crap. Vegeta is a Saiyan. They are loyal, very loyal. Once you have their trust, they are yours forever unless you do something to break it. They may argue and yell, but their devotion never wavers. That is what someone like you needs in their life, and that beast has shown he wants you to tame him."

With that Chi-Chi stood and started towards the fights to watch. She called back over her shoulder, "If you want to accept it, try taking him a plate of that pie. Offering food always works on them."

Bulma sat engrossed in her thoughts for the good part of the next hour before getting up with determination.

The guys had broken off their sparring matches for games of physical skill a while back. Currently they were seeing who could knock the most cans off a bench with pebbles. Every time someone would miss, there would be roars of laughter. Vegeta had found himself a spot not-quite-with the group to watch the sport. He was enjoying watching the ineptness when he felt a small hand on his arm for a moment and a piece of pie shoved in front of him.

Bulma kept her gaze averted and spoke deliberately. "I didn't think you got any desert, so I brought you some." She stood there holding the plate until the silence became awkward, not daring to look at his eyes. Giving a small nervous laugh, she started taking a step back. "I'm sorry. I must have been mistaken..."

The plate was swiftly plucked from her grasp. His low voice rumbled in her ears. "It is adequate. I will expect you to bring me a larger portion next time."

A flush of irritation passed Bulma's face at his words. She froze when he leaned over and his lips brushed her ear as he whispered. "I accept your offer as you accepted mine. We'll seal this tonight after everyone has gone."

Bulma's face flushed red at Vegeta's words and the promise behind them. She wasn't fully sure she had made the right decision, but Chi-Chi could have sold spit to the devil with her words. The future promised was to tempting to pass up the chance, and she knew there would be no second chance.

She drew herself up straight and looked Vegeta in the eye. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
